1. Field
The present invention pertains to a transportation system which enables the use of a dynamically positioned Floating Storage and Offloading vessel (FSO) with shuttle tankers for moving crude oil onshore from an offshore crude oil production system such as a tension leg platform, a semi submersible platform, a spar, or a compliant movable platform such as those located; for example, in the Gulf of Mexico.
2. Background
The production of hydrocarbons, particularly crude oil from wells which tap into subsea reservoirs, such as those located in the Gulf of Mexico, is facilitated by multiple large offshore production systems located near one or more subsea wells in an oil field. These production systems are typically used for the initial removal of contaminants from the crude oil extracted from subsea reservoirs. Once the first round of contaminants has been extracted, the crude oil is transported from the offshore production system to onshore refineries or storage facilities through a network of pipelines laid on the sea bottom. However, as new wells are being drilled into reservoirs located in deeper and deeper water and in regions where the sea bottom includes rough or uneven terrain such as steep cliffs and deep canyons, the use of pipelines laid directly onto the sea bottom becomes increasingly complex and prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which will enable the economical transport of crude oil produced by offshore production systems located in deep water to onshore refineries or storage facilities.